totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Straszna noc w Szkole
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 8 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce : Potyczce w Szkole . Miałem odebranie nagród więc nie mogłem zmarnować tego czasu i kazałem uczestnikom przemyśleć jakąś fizyczną zasadę .Zadebiutowała nowa uczestniczka Lilly. Obie drużyny poza Alejandro i Noah za bardzo się tym nie przejęły . Wygrali Silni Sportowcy , a przez intrygi u Kujonów odpadła Sugar . Co się dziś wydarzy? Będzie strasznie w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Potyczki w Szkole! (intro) (Chris obudził uczestników w środku nocy i kazał się zebrać na sali) Geoff: Co jest ziomek? Od dłuższego czasu budzisz nas tak wcześnie! Dwayne: Daj się wyspać Chris: Dziś nocne wyzwanie oparte na....nockach w szkole Wszyscy: Ewwww... Anna Maria(p.z.): Czemu w każdym sezonie TP musi być wyzwanie nocne :( Chris: Polega ono na odnalezieniu kryjówki zombie harcerza Alejandro: Że kogo?! Chris: Pewnie . Macie tu 2 pierwsze wskazówki i uważajcie , bo on będzie też łapał was . Lilly: O kurcze! Duncan: Nie martw się Lilly . Pewnie to jakiś przebieraniec. Chris: START! Alejandro: Szukaj miejsca gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy krzyczą i krzyczeć będą Dwayne: Piwnica ? Alejandro: Pewnie chodzi o wagon wstydu Dwayne: To chodźmy ziomki Beardo: Tia :( Beardo(p.z.): Bez Sugar jest tu strasznie pusto i nudno :( Geoff: Szybciej Beardo nie łam się ziomek Beardo: Idę (Kumate Kujony) Sierra: Chodzi o piwnice! Gwen: Sierra wszyscy krzyczą przy wagonie wstydu Noah: Brawo Gwen! Chodźmy! Lilly: Szybko ! Sierra(p.z.): Grrrrr..... (Silni Sportowcy już doszli do wagonu i zobaczyli że nie ma Beardo ) Dwayne: Beardo! Gdzie jesteś ziomek Geoff: :/ Staci: Gdzie on jest? Alejandro: Śpieszmy się i nie rozdzielajmy pewnie zombiak go dopadł Staci(p.z.) A może trzeba wywalić tego smutasa Geoff: Wskazówka . Zjedźcie w najstraszniejsze rejony Alejandro: Tam jest cmentarz Geoff: To zjeżdżamy wagonem Dwayne: WOW! (Zjechali) Sportowcy: Aaaaaaa!!!! (Przyszły Kujony) Sierra: Byli tu pierwsi Noah: Poczekamy! A gdzie Lilly? Duncan: Lilly?Lilly! Gwen: Pewnie ją porwał Duncan: O matko . (Wszyscy dziwnie na niego spojrzeli) Duncan: No co ? Martwie się o kumpele z drużyny (Wagon przyjechał ) Duncan: Wsiadacie czy nie? Noah: Wsiadamy (Silni Sportowcy) (Teraz Alejandro gdzieś zniknął) Geoff: Gdzie gościa wcięło. Może spadł :) Staci : No co ty . Przez chwile było ciemno. Pewnie harcerzyk go porwał Dwayne: Czyli zostaliśmy we trójke ziomki? Staci: Nom Staci(p.z.): Widać że Geoff już nie wytrzymuje. Dziadek może się pakować Geoff: No i wskazówka! Znajdzcie klucz do kryjówki w którymś z grobów?! Są puste? Fiuuuu! Staci: Są nawet łopaty! (Kumate kujony) (U nich też nie było za wesoło bo Gwen i Sierra zniknęły) Duncan: No i fajnie ! Została nas trójka. Anna Maria: Nie łam się ! Jeszcze wygramy Noah: Szukamy w pustych grobach ( Sportowcy znaleźli klucz ale zgubili Staci) Dwayne: Czyli jesteśmy we dwóch Geoff: We wskazówce pisze że mamy wejść i wygra drużyna która zdemaskuje zombiaka Dwayne: To wchodzimy! (Kujony też znaleźli klucz , ale zgubili Noah) Duncan: Czyli 2 vs 2? Anna Maria: No to wchodzimy. (Weszli , a tam w klatce byli wszyscy porwani uczestnicy , Geoff i Dwayne ganiali harcerza zombie i się zderzyli ) Geoff: Uważaj ziomek! Dwayne: Sorki Duncan: Już po tym zombiaku (Skoczył na niego i zaczeli się bić) Anna Maria: Dawaj Duncan! (Zombie podbił Duncanosi oko , ten się wkurzył i też go walnął , potem zdjął mu maskę) Duncan: Shawn? Shawn: Pewnie Chris mi zapłacił Duncan: No pewnie (Duncan wszystkich uwolnił) Chris(przez megafon): Gratuluje Kujonom zwycięztwa ! Dziś było wyzwanie z nagrodą , a waszą nagrodą jest wjechanie na górę wagonem wstydu. Sportowcy będą musieli wejść na nią pieszo :) Sportowcy Co?! (Kujony wjechali , a Sportowcy wchodzili na górę) Geoff: To będzie długa droga Alejandro: Nom :( Chris: No , była jedenastka i jedenastka została . A co się wydarzy następnym razem? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : Potyczke w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki